


We'll be fine. Whoever WE is.

by Extraordinarysheep (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Extraordinarysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompts from tumblr<br/>MAtt and Karen are in a Relationship and she gets pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. should we?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> Can u write smillan where matt and kaz have been dating for about a year and kaz gets preggo and doesn't want to keep it because she's afraid and matt gets all upset and mad?

When she saw the second blue strip, she broke down crying.  
She had been suspicious about it, when her period was late, but it did that a lot with all the stress and traveling and it wasn’t that it always came as planned anyways. But then she started being irritable, and her breasts were aching a little. And she just had to know.  
and now this.

she knew exactly when this happened. There was only one day, one night really. Their anniversary.  
They had been so eager to get out of their formal dresses and suits,  _ah Matt in a suit,_ that they didn’t care about the little box next to the bed. They didn’t even make it to the bed, she remembered and even though she was still crying, she had to smile.  
But than reality came back.  
She was 26 years old. She was an active actress flying back and forth from London to L.A. or anywhere regularly. She and her boyfriend had been together for only a year. The tablets didn’t even know. And now she was pregnant. 5 Weeks it said on the test.  _good thing she bought the special one and not just the next best one._ There was only one option left for her. It was just a tiny bunch of cells yet. Nothing to see, nothing to be worried of. She could get that taken care of without anyone even noticing.  
that’s how far she got when she heard the door.  _When had it stopped being her apartment and started being_ theirs _?_  
“Honey I’m home!” Matt chimed cheerfully. As he threw his keys into the bowl next to the door (he missed and had to retrieve them) and poured himself some of the tea that was always sitting on the stove.  
“Kaz?” Normally she would have appeared by now. Smiling, hugging him, kissing him, hitting him if he forgot another important thing… but he couldn’t see her. “Kaz? Everything alright?” that’s when he heard a sound from the bathroom. The door wasn’t locked so he went in.  
Karen was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, but not as if she had been sick. She was crying and in her hand she had some kind of white stick…  
“Kaz…? What’s going on?” Matt couldn’t deal with Kaz crying. He couldn’t deal with anyone crying. He couldn’t deal with himself crying hence why he was joking most of the time. then it hit him. What kind of white and blue stick, in a bathroom, makes women have emotional responses…  
“Oh My GOD KAZ!” His face lit up as he crouched down ti her to hug her or kiss her or what ever but then he saw her face. That wasn’t happy crying. that was upset and determined and angry crying. “Kaz?” How often had he said her name now? Why wasn’t she reacting?  
“Karen?”, when he used her real name her eyes darted up, like she just noticed he was there, “everything’s going to be fine, I’m gonna help you with everything and it will be…”  
“I don’t need your help.” She sounded like a robot, “I will get this taken care of.”  
“You will do WHAT?” All the excitement was wiped away from his face when he realised what she meant. “We made something, you are growing an  _us_. And you want to  _throw it_ _away?_ ” There weren’t enough words, there weren’t any words, to describe what he wanted.  
“How can we have a child?” She was crying again and Matt just kneeled there hands reaching out like he could take it from her.  
“I’m 26. I can’t have a child.”  
“Adele is 24 and has a child”  
“I’m a frequent traveler!”  
“So is she!”  
“We’re not even official yet!”  
“Well then it’s the best time to make it so! How can you not be excited? This could be wonderful, imagine us! With a child, and it will have your hair and my dashing looks…”  
“Oh shut up Smith”  
“We can name her Felicity, I always loved that name”  
“That’s an awful name. And what if it’s a boy.”  
the playful banter had made her stop crying but then:  
“It’s not anything yet. And we won’t find out.” Her robot voice was back.  
“Karen,” Matt was serious this time. “please think about it. It’s a shock now, but think about how wonderful it would be. please. for me. only a week.”  
“I… I can’t, I’m scared.” she was only whispering now.  
Matt pulled her into his arms. Her hair tickling his face but he didn’t care. He felt her trembling in his arms.  
“You’re supposed to be scared. That’s part of the deal.” He murmured into her hair. “Can we at least go to a doctor first?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok.”  
he kept cradling her for hours until she was composed enough to stand up and go to the kitchen. After all, the first thing to do was always to make tea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write a sequel to the one where Karen was pregnant? where she has complications with her pregnancy and Matt is really worried.

a few months in and the morning sickness doesn’t stop. It doesn’t matter what they try, every tip from friends and family and the internet fails. it’s not even just  _mornings._  Everything Karen eats inevitably winds up in the bucket next to the bed or in the toilet, if she’s fast enough. When she’s fine, Karen blames Matt for convincing her to keep it. “It’s all your fault. I could be eating a BLT Sandwich right now!” but just the thought of it makes her ivory skin turn a little green, which, coincidentally, mixes very well with her fiery hair. Not that Matt would comment on that. Not if he doesn’t want to burn in the depths of hell for all eternity. Karen’s a little moody these days.

One day when he comes home he doesn’t find Karen in the living room. This is not an uncommon thing, but she isn’t in the bedroom either.  
“Kaz? Karen?” he hears whimpering in the bathroom. Sadly not uncommon either but somehow, it’s different from the “dammit Matt I just wanted to eat some toast” whimpering. His heart beats in his ears as he walks around the corner.  
Karen is lying on the floor, knees pressed to her chin, arms around her legs. Her hair stringy and wet from the sweat glistening on her forehead.  
“Kaz!” Matt almost trips over his own feet bursting into the room falling to his knees in front of her. Helplessly waving his hands over her body.  
“What is wrong?”  
“it hurts” her voice is just a faint whisper, too exhausted to speak up.  
“I.. what… are you… is it… what can I do?” the ability to form coherent sentences has been temporarily wiped from his mind. But she know what he means. Is she losing it? Just after they decided to keep it? Is this one of mother nature’s sick jokes?  
“I don’t know…” her eyes are closed but he can see tears forming in the corners. “I don’t know.”  
Matt puts one hand on her arm. some kind of comfort, for her and for him too. He pulls out his phone.  
“I’m going to call an ambulance.  You’re going to be fine. I promise you. We’re going to be fine…” He trails of. There is nothing he can say. He just sits beside her and keeps his hand on her arm until the ambulance arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'can you please add another sequel' yes dammit but this will be the last.

On the way to the hospital, the medics ask all kinds of questions.  
“Are you bleeding”  
“Was there any discharge”  
“Do you take drugs”  
“Have you have history with complications”  
No. To everything. Matt answers for Karen, she’s too weak, lying there on the stretcher. They aren’t even important enough for sirens.

In the hospital, they put Karen into a room and tell them to wait for a Doctor Lightwood. Someone hands Matt some water, maybe coffee, or tea. It’s a paper cup with liquid in it. He doesn’t even look at it. Finally the Gynecologist arrives and hushes a few of the nurses away that recognized who Matt is. He gestures matt to sit down on the chair next to the hospital bed they put Karen in. Then he quietly reads the answers to all the questions the medics had asked.  
“I’m going to look at her now.” He talks to Matt like he is some kind of wild animal. Calming and slow so he won’t panic. It helps.  
“I’m going to do an ultrasound and we’re going to take some blood for testing. Right now I can’t say anything, but it doesn’t seem to be a miscarriage.”  
Karen, who Matt thought was asleep by now, opened her eyes, and turned her head to where Matt and the Doctor were standing. She had obviously heard everything.  
“Will she be fine?” Her question is only a whisper, directed at no one in particular, but Matt finds himself with tears in his eyes.  
“I thought you wanted a boy Kaz.” There it is. Banter. They need that. more than Oxygen. everything will be all right now. They can make jokes.  
“Only if you call our daughter Felicity.” Her weak smile is everything that keeps Matt from falling of this planet right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I didn't do research until now this is horrifying from a medical perspective. it is also really awfully written and really short. sorry.


End file.
